A Girl Named Maya
by Green Eyed Girl1812
Summary: KibaOc he didnt know why he thought about her so much all she did was yell at him and blame him for everything...so why was she always in his head rated T for language
1. Breakups bastards and bitches

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Ok so this is part of my story it all started with a poke to the forehead. Momoko is just mentioned and is in a small part of the story but that's it. She just got to Suna and kiba is in Konoha bored to death cuz she's gone and they usually hang out. ****It also explains why he's not with the girl Momoko set him up with anymore…. Ok? ****ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Momoko had been gone fore 3 days so far. They usually hung out, go to the park go to lunch, mess around and stuff. Things best friends do. He swore people thought they were a couple but they weren't. She was like his sister. Akamaru was walking besides him while he was walking. He knew just how much his owner was hurting. He had just broke up with his girlfriend, he realized she wasn't right not after what she said to him.

_You're an idiot Kiba. I didn't love you! I didn't even want to date you. I did it fro a bet and I won 100 bucks because I stayed with you for over a month. It's over now. I was dared to stay with a guy for over a month and when I heard the Momoko girl talking about how she wanted to set you up I saw the perfect opportunity! But now it's over. So see ya._

Ouch… it hurt every time he remembered her saying that to him. It was just today. Man, he really wanted Momoko today. He really needed someone to talk to. He was walking down the streets and ended up at the park. He sighed.

"Man what a bad day today had become" he whispered to himself. Suddenly Akamaru stood up and started running towards something.

"Hey Akamaru!!" kiba quickly got up and ran after his companion. Kiba ran as fast as his feet would carry, which was pretty fast until he caught up with his dog. There he saw Akamaru growling at a fellow dog. The other dog wasn't as big as Akamaru. The dogs growled at each other until Kiba heard a Girl's Voice yell at him.

"Hey get your filthy mutt away from my Michi!" they girl yelled.

"MUTT!! Akamaru isn't a mutt! Get your rat away from Akamaru" kiba shouted back.

The girl was bright red, filled with anger. "You're a Bastard you know that!! Come here Michi!"

"You and your dog are bitches! Literally!" Kiba shouted back.

"You don't even know me!" she yelled.

"And you don't even know me!" he yelled back.

"Whatever" she yelled again and her and her dog walked away.

Kiba snarled. "Damn bitch talking to us like that." Akamaru just growled and the two walked away from the scene.

"This isn't my day" kiba said. "My girlfriend breaks up with me and now I get in a fight with some girl I don't even know! I haven't even seen her before! UGH!" Akamaru just tried to comfort his owner by licking his hand. Kiba smiled a bit.

"Man if only Momoko was here. I really need someone to talk to"

Akumaru barked at kiba a few times and Kiba smiled and nodded.

"I think I will do that. Good thinking Akamaru"

Kiba went home and took out a piece of paper and a pen.

_Dear Momoko,_

_How is suna so far? Hope its all going well. I just wanted to tell you me and Loto broke up. She broke up with me actually. Oh well. I just wanted to let you know. Man it hurts, I loved her you know. Oh well I'll move on. _

_-Kiba_

He put it in an envelope and would give it to Tsunade to mail to Momoko. He laid himself on his couch and closed his eyes. Suddenly he heard a growl coming from Akamaru. He was staring at the window of their house. Kiba groaned.

"Akamaru it's your reflection in the window" he shouted. Akamaru however didn't stop growling. "Ugh" kiba said and got up and walked over to Akamaru.

There in the window wasn't his reflection but the same damn dog from earlier that day. Kiba growled to himself. "Get lost" Kiba yelled. That made Michi growl at Kiba. He then heard the annoying voice of the person who owned this dog. She walked over to Michi.

"Come on now Michi let get some Lunch" she said in a calm voice. She then looked up and saw Kiba. She growled at him. He growled back.

"Bastard stop antagonizing my dog!" she yelled through the window.

"ME! Your dog came HERE and started antagonizing Akamaru! Keep her away from me and my dog!" Kiba yelled back at her.

"Asshole!" she shouted.

Kiba growled at her. Keep calm kiba keep calm he thought to himself.

"Some owner you are letting him roam wild like that earlier too! He could have hurt someone you know!"

Kiba then walked over to the door and walked out.

He then started running towards her, her eyes got a bit wide and she started to run away from the man chasing her. "Come here you bitch" he yelled. He then threw a kunai at her. Luckily it missed.

"Bastard! Are you TRYING to kill me" she shouted.

"No but if I do then I don't think I'll be to heart broken about it!" he yelled.

She growled again. She and Michi continued to run until she stopped behind a tree out of breath. "Ha looks like we lost them ay girl" she said.

"Not quite" kiba said as he hung upside down from the tree branch he was on. Akamaru then was in front of Michi and growling at her. The girl just gave kiba a death glare and looked up. The branch he was on was thin and could break easily. She smirked. She took out a kunai and by placing some chakra into it she threw it as hard as she could at the branch making it break and having kiba fall with it. Kiba just held his now aching head.

"Bitch" kiba yelled.

She just smirked at his comment. She brought her face close to his, "you have no idea." And with that she left him there on the floor confused with a hurting head.

* * *

**thats it for now R&R please**

-_Green Eyed Girl1812_


	2. Maya, thats a nice name

**Chapter two! --Maya, thats a nice name**

* * *

Kiba got up and walked away. "Stupid girl who does she think she is?" he asked himself. He got up and went back to his house. He grabbed the letter and headed towards the Hokage Tower. He dropped it off and went looking for something to do. He walked through the park for a little bit with Akamaru and then headed home. 

"Man some day" he told himself.

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"1st my girlfriend breaks up with me and then that stupid girl harasses me. Damn this day sucks." His eyes started bobbing up and down and then he soon fell asleep.

He woke up at 5 o'clock in the morning and couldn't fall back asleep. He roamed his house, watched TV and ate some food lying around. That lasted for about a good hour and a half and then he found himself bored. He laid him-self on his couch and stared at the ceiling.

Who was that chick anyways? She doesn't look familiar. I've never seen her before. And why does she think she could talk to me like that! Man the only girl I will ever understand is Momoko and that's only because I've known her my entire life. Kiba thought to himself.

Kiba began to think about the girl who was mad at him. 'She was about 5'2 pure white hair ice blue eyes and tons of spunk. She had fair skin and wore a baby blue long sleeved shirt that was a bit big on her with a pair of white shorts. She wore white shoes to if I remember correctly. Her dog was a husky it seemed, Black and white with a patch on its left eye. She smelled good to… WAIT WHY DO I REMEMBER ALL THIS STUFF??!!' he yelled at himself mentally.

He let out a deep sigh. He closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

_Hey there Kiba. Wake up __**Pound Pound Pound **__Wake up __**Pound Pound Pound**__ HEY BASTARD!_

He shot up at the last comment of his dream. 'Woah' he thought. He heard someone knocking at his door and walked over slowly. As he took his sweet time the knocks became more frequent and harder.

"I'm coming" he yelled.

He opened the door to a White haired girl. He was staring off to the side. he raised and eyebrow.

"Hokage told me to give you this" she said holding out a letter. He starred at it. "What time is it?"

"8"

"In the morning?"

"No idiot its night don't you see its dark out" she said.

"WHAT"

"Ya and that was loud and I have sensitive ears. Thanks a lot bastard" she said.

He growled at her. "What's your name?"

"Like I would tell you"

He growled again but he was going to try and be nice. "Well I'm kiba"

"Did I ask for your name? No, I didn't meaning I didn't want to know it. I'll just call you Bastard. Alright" she pushed the letter into his hand.

"I don't like the name Bastard though" he said through gritting teeth.

She smirked at him. "Did I ask what you liked? No, I didn't because I.Dont.Care" she said and walked away.

He growled and walked into his house. He had slept ALL day! He was shocked. He opened the letter. It was from Momoko.

_Kiba_

_Hey there! Suna is alright. Gaara is being a bit of a jerk but don't worry I'll win him over. I forgot he lived here until I met him just last night. Weird. Hopefully you get this soon. I'm SOOOO sorry that I set you up with her! I didn't know she would break your heart. I feel bad… well try to find someone better ok? I know you will._

_Your BFF Momoko_

Kiba smiled at the letter and put it aside. He didn't feel like writing back at the moment. He wanted to know who this girl was. But why did he care? She hasn't been nice to him yet! He sighed. Akamaru then came over and sat beside him. He rubbed his ear and smiled at his companion.

"Let's go find out who this person is ay boy?" Akamaru barked as if saying 'yes.' Kiba then walked out his door and to the Hokage's tower. He walked down the dark lonely street with Akamaru and every once in a while he would look up at the sky and smile.

Finally he reached the tower and walked up to Tsunade's office. He knocked on the door and entered.

Tsunade was doing some paper work (shocking!) and didn't bother looking up at him.

"Um" kiba said making Tsunade look up towards him.

"Kiba I'm sorry I didn't see you there. What do you need?" she asked.

"I was wondering who this girl is. She has white hair ice blue eyes about 5'2?"

"Oh yes, Maya"

"Maya?"

"Ya she just moved to Konoha from The hidden Mist village"

Kiba's eyes grew "Bloody Mist Village? She came from a place like that?"

Tsunade only nodded. "She said she needed a change, she hated that place said she wanted out. Gave me her headband and requested to become a Konoha ninja. I said sure, she's very strong I here she was on her way to becoming one of the seven swordsmen. She was one of there top Kunoichi but decided to leave. It's unknown why."

Kiba was a bit shocked. "Thank you Tsunade" he said and opened the door to leave.

"Why so interested Kiba?"

Kiba stopped and thought about what she asked. Why was he so interested? "I I don't know just am" he said and walked out the door.

Tsunade smirked "oh Kiba you are so falling for this girl, you just haven't realized it yet" and she sighed a few papers and fell asleep.

Kiba was once again walking down the lonely quiet street that led to his house.

Maya he thought that's a nice name Wait Kiba you have to stop thinking about this girl! He yelled at himself mentally.

He looked up from the floor and saw a small figure in the distance. She was just standing there looking up at the sky with her dog who appeared to be sleeping.

No kiba no! You are not going over there he told himself. He didn't listen to his thoughts however and he slowly walked over to the girl. He stood behind her and watched her stare at the sky. She didn't notice he was there until he spoke up.

"Beautiful night don't you think Maya?" he said.

She jumped a bit and took out her Kunai and stood in a defensive stance. Michi woke up and growled and the dog and his owner.

"Hey there. I just came over to talk"

"What makes you think I want to talk? And why are you freakin here anyways! How did you find out my name! are you freaking spying on me!"

Kiba snarled "I am not spying on you I am here to talk with you. I'm curious about you"

"Bastard I don't care why you're here just leave"

"Why did you move down here from Mist if you were popular there?"

"Who freakin told you I was from mist! And who said I was popular there?!" she yelled.

"Well you were a top Kunoichi and on your way to becoming one of the 7 swordsmen why wouldn't you be?"

"Bastard how do you know so much about me!"

"Why wont you just answer my damn questions?!" he yelled back.

"You don't need to know about my personal life! You don't need to know anything about me! Got it!!" she yelled.

He growled "you know how do you expect to make friends if you don't open up to anyone! I'm being relatively nice! The least you can do is answer me!"

"Ya coming up to me interrogating me yelling at me and commanding me to answer questions is real friendly" she replied.

Kiba scratched the back of his head "well if you put it that way…"

"I don't want you here… I don't need friends… I've been fine for the past 21 years I'll be fine now…" she said in almost a whisper.

Kiba looked at her. She looked sad now.

"Look I'm Sorr.." before he could finish she turned around and punched him in the nose making him bleed.

"AH! My Freakin nose! Bitch I was just trying to be nice there." He held his nose and she gave him a dirty look.

"I don't need you sympathy bastard. Leave.Me.Alone" and she walked away.

* * *

**what will happen next! find out in chapter 3 --Secrets Reveled**

_-Green Eyed Girl1812_


	3. Secrets Revealed

**Ok here's chapter 3!! hope it's good! **

Kiba held his hurting face. "Damn" Akamaru came over and licked his face to comfort him. Kiba smirked "I'm fine" he told his companion. He looked ahead and saw Maya in the distance. She was running.

Kiba sighed. "That could have gone better don't you think" Akamaru just lowered his head a little and kiba laughed. "Come on lets go home." Usually Kiba would have gone after the person who punched him but he didn't with her. She was different somehow. He didn't want to go after her, but he was mad.

What she hiding?

Kiba and Akamaru walked home and lay around and watched TV till about 2 in the morning. He fell asleep on his couch.

He awoke the next morning around at around 9 and was welcomed by lovely dog breath and a very bright sun. "Ugh" he said as he sat up. He looked around his house and saw that is was a total mess. He sighed. "I'll clean it eventually." He then took a shower and got ready. He walked out of his house and stretched a bit.

As he walked down the streets he smelled the fresh air and something else. What was it? He had smelled it before. What was it?

He then knew what it was. He heard a familiar voice calling for her dog. "Come Michi lets get some food" they then walked into a small restaurant. Kiba smirked. No you will not join her. She hates you enough as it is. You will NOT…

"Hey kiba" kiba turned around to see a familiar person. "Hey shino. What's up?"

"Nothing. I was getting some food. You want to come along" kiba just nodded and followed his mysterious friend to a common restaurant. They took their seats and ordered there food and sat there in an awkward silence. Kiba was playing with his thumbs. Akamaru was outside under a tree sleeping.

"So…"

"What's bothering you?" shino asked.

"Me? Nothing is wrong with me!"

"Liar"

Kiba looked at his friend and sighed. "This Freaking bitch keeps bugging me! She always yells at me and calls me a bastard and now I cant freaking get her out of my mind!" kiba yelled. Kiba went on and on and on not even realizing that his food was there now. Shino stopped listening and started eating his food.

"And she…"

"Kiba enough!" shino said a little loudly. "I think I've heard enough"

"I've only been telling you my problems for about 10 minutes because you asked and now your done listening?" kiba asked a bit offended.

"Kiba you've been talking about this girl for the last 45 minutes! I think I've heard enough. From the fact that she's a bitch to the fact that she smells nice to the fact that you like her…"

"I NEVER SIAD I LIKED HER!" Kiba shouted. Shino shrugged.

"Then why won't you stop talking about her?"

Kiba opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out.

"Then how come you pay so close attention to her"

"…"

"How come you were so curious about her that you actually went to Tsunade for answers about her?"

Again there was silence. Shino put some money on the table to pay for his food.

"Think about it Kiba. Eat your food it's getting cold." Kiba looked down at his food and started eating until he heard growls and barks coming from outside. He looked out the window and saw Akamaru and Michi about to go at it.

"Crap" kiba said as he ran out of the restaurant. Michi then charged at Akamaru and full speed ready to attack.

"Akamaru!" he shouted.

Akamaru dodged the 1st attack but was too slow for the second. Michi turned around swiftly and bit Akamaru's leg. He yelped a bit then took one of his big paws and pushed it against Michi's head, making her release her grip on his teeth and pinned to the ground. He started yelping a bit but Akamaru kept her pined. He growled at the female dog.

"Akamaru are you ok" kiba quickly observed the wound. It didn't seem to be bugging him so Kiba figured he was ok.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!?"

Kiba turned around only to meet the wrath that was Maya.

"Let me explain" she then slapped him. Akamaru seeing his owner being hurt let his paw go and ran to his side.

"Bastard tell you dog to let go of mine! You always harass her!"

Kiba was angry now "listen up you, Akamaru didn't…"

"And another thing! Stay the hell away from us!"

"Bitch will you listen to me!"

"No" she said quietly.

She turned around with Michi.

Not this time kiba thought. He took Maya and through her over his shoulder and started walking. Maya was completely shocked.

"Bastard let me down! I didn't say you could do this!"

"Will you shut up!"

She growled at the young man. "This time you're going to listen to me" he told her. Michi wanted to help her owner but was met by Akamaru who didn't look to happy at the moment. Michi kept quiet and followed; every once in a while giving off a small growl.

Kiba finally stopped and set her down. She huffed at him and he laughed a bit. They were away from people in a quiet area kiba sat down and patted the side of the floor next to him as if to tell her to take a seat. She refused however and stood. She sighed.

"Are you going to tell me about yourself or do I have to go 1st"

She eyed him.

"Ok well currently in time my friend is out in Suna. She's there on a mission and quite frankly I wish she was here. I've known her for like ever it seems. She's my best friend. She set me up with someone about a month ago maybe a little bit more. She only dated me because of a bet. We broke up the day I met you" he said looking at her.

Then I met you and you have made my life pretty much hell, but for some reason I don't mind."

"What about when you were younger?" she asked.

Kiba smirked. She was interested.

"Well not much happened to me when I was younger honestly. I was made a Genin, put on a squad, made great friends, sent on missions which were either really hard or really easy. I used to try and sneak up on Momoko I remember. She always caught me though, never have found out why. We would always laugh. I would walk her home a lot. She's actually a big part of my child hood. She often helped me with training too."

"Sounds like you really like this Momoko. Maybe you should date her"

"Momoko!? Nah that would make things… well awkward. I mean that would be like dating my sister" he stated.

Kiba looked at her face and there seemed to be a sign of relief. He smirked again.

"Your turn" kiba told her. For a while she didn't say anything.

"I was born in Mist"

"I Know that" he said a bit annoyed.

She sighed. "I was born in mist and raised by my father mostly. I was an only child" she began saying. Kiba listened closely to her.

"I was always at the top of my class, I was hated for it. When I graduated I was one of the most feared Genin around. As I grew older the more people hated and feared me. Not only was I skilled in Taijustsu and Ninjutsu but I had very good skill with a swords and needles. I became a Chunin half a year later.

Though the Mizukage favored me, but only because I got the work done I could tell he hated me. I think he may have tried to have me killed a few times too. But I can't prove that.

I grew up hated by all my team members and class mates. Everyone in Mist is taught to be brutal and tough. If your not then you don't survive. I was brought up by my father once my mother died. I was only 3. He beat me and hurt me to make sure I would survive the outside world. He always told me I was too weak.

Once I hit the age of 18 I was a merciless shinobi who would kill anyone in my way. I was always underestimated because of my size. The people who doubted my strength aren't alive today.

Though I was hated I didn't mind. I found Michi on the streets when I was 17. Me and her immediately became close. We were a team. We were a family. My father died in battle when I was 17, I promised myself I would never die in vain. I don't plan on dieing now or anytime soon.

At 17 I was really concentrating on my sword techniques as well. I was one of the best. I was on my way to becoming one of the 7 swordsmen; I was going to be one of the 1st women and one of the youngest in it too, until I heard people talking about me. They said I could never be one of them. I wasn't worthy enough, whatever that means. Said I was set for failure and death. I stayed there a year longer only because I thought what they said were only lies but they were right. They would have never accepted me. No matter how good I was.

So I left and came here. I discussed the issue with your Hokage and she didn't seem to care. She may have been a bit suspicious but for some reason she let me stay. All she said was that if she found out that I betrayed this country then she would kill me personally. But I wouldn't do that." Maya was done talking now.

Kiba didn't know quite what to say. He didn't think the girl had gone through so much. She got up and wiped non-existent dirt off her pants.

"If you excuse me now I'm leaving."

Kiba stood up too. He wasn't going to stop her. She turned and started walking away. She kept walking till she turned around a bit frustrated.

"You aren't going to stop me!" she yelled.

"Nope. You can leave if you want. You can stay if you want."

She sighed. She walked back over. "Don't ask me why I'm staying because I don't know why" she told him harshly. She just shrugged with his hands in his pocket.

They stood there for 15 minutes not saying a word to each other.

_Kiba you've been talking about this girl for the last 45 minutes! I think I've heard enough. From the fact that she's a bitch to the fact that she smells nice to the fact that you like her…_

Are you right shino? Do I like her? He thought. He looked over at her. She looked calm at the moment. She looked like she was happy to have all that off her chest. He smiled. Kiba then thought about the thoughts that ran through his mind the other day.

_She's about 5'2 pure white hair ice blue eyes and tons of spunk. She had fair skin and wore a baby blue long sleeved shirt that was a bit big on her with a pair of white shorts. She wore white shoes to if I remember correctly. Her dog was a husky it seemed, Black and white with a patch on its left eye. She smelled good to…_

Why did he notice all that about her?

There was more silence between them until Kiba broke it.

"Maya"

She looked at him.

He smiled. "I don't know why but you keep haunting me" he told her.

She looked at him with confusion written clearly upon her face. He laughed a bit.

"Ever since that day I met you, you have been in my head. It's like you're stuck and refuse to come out. I don't know why especially since you bug the hell out of me and call me bastard and yell and shout at me all the time but I think I may…" he stopped.

She eyed him "you think you may…"

He took a deep breath what if he was wrong and didn't like her. He looked at her eyes, her icy blue eyes and smiled. No he defiantly was NOT wrong. He knew he liked this girl. He made a mistake with the last one but this was not a mistake. He smirked.

"I take it back" he said.

She was really confused now.

"I KNOW I… like you" he said. He looked at her and smiled. "But I get it if you don't feel the same"

She was shocked. She didn't know what to say. She had never been told that before. It felt weird. Her heart fluttered a bit.

"Bastard what makes you think you can just…" he was stopped by his lips on hers. Before she could comprehend what was happening he pulled apart and smirked. He turned around and walked away knowing it would bug the hell out of her.

She got angry. "BASTARD!!"

He turned around.

She stomped up to him "you don't kiss me unless I say so, you don't pull away until I know what's even going on, and you defiantly do not pull away first! YOU GOT THAT!" she shouted. Kiba smirked.

"Ya got it."

"Good" and with that she jumped forward having Kiba catch her in his arms and she kissed him. After a few seconds she pulled away with a small smile on her face.

"Was that ok?" he asked.

She thought about it for a minute. Kiba set her down and she looked up at him.

"You suck at kissing bastard" she said and started running away.

"WHAT!" he yelled and started chasing after her. She just giggled a bit as she ran away. She was lying. She knew it would bug him if she said that.

She ran her fastest until Kiba tackled her. He wasn't afraid to hurt her. She was from bloody mist after all. He lay on top of her and she looked up at the man. They smiled at each other. 'This is the start of a new beginning'

_-END_

**AW!! lol hope you enjoyed the story! read the epilogue if you want xD **

_-Green Eyed Girl1812_


	4. Epilogue

_4 years later_

"Go boy make sure you give this to Michi" kiba told Akamaru. Akamaru just took the little object in his mouth and ran to where Michi would be. Kiba was now 22 and so was Maya.

Akamaru handed set the object down and Michi took it. She then ran to her owner's house as fast as she could. Michi Jumped on Maya's bed and spit out the object, along with some drool.

"Michi! Now you got drool all over my…" she looked at the object lying on the bed. She grabbed the slobbery ring and smiled. She then put it on her ring finger and laughed.

"Can't he just take me some where romantic, get down on one knee and ask me like any other person." She said while laughing.

_Wedding day_

Kiba was nervously waiting for his soon to be wife to walk down the isle. he saw the doors open and gulped hard.

As Maya walked down the isle kiba could only think one thing.

'Damn she looks good. How did I get so lucky to find a girl like her?'

She walked up to the alter and before they knew it they were saying

"I Do."

_1 year later_

Maya hadn't been feeling too good. Kiba was worried but he didn't say anything, she swore she was fine. Kiba was just drinking his Orange Juice like every morning when Maya came in. she sat down and looked at him. He eyed her and took another drink of orange juice. She smirked. As he drank his juice Maya spilled the truth

"Kiba I'm pregnant"

Kiba spit out his Juice all over the table. "What?" he asked.

"You heard me" she got up and started walking back to her bed.

"Oh and you better clean that up!" she ordered.

Kiba was in for a very long 9 months.

_7 months_

"Kiba" Maya said as she lay on the couch.

"Yes" he said as sweetly as he could.

"I want a smoothie"

"Ok"

"With strawberries"

"Ok"

"And peaches"

"Peaches? Since when do you like peaches?"

"Gosh Kiba I have always liked peaches! Glad to know you pay so close attention to me! I really feel loved!"

Kiba sighed "I'll get you your smoothie"

"and kiwi too" she yelled before he closed the door behind him.

"You have NEVER liked peaches! You told me that on our honey moon!" she said a little above a whisper.

_3 Weeks later_

Kiba laughed as he put his hand on his wife's stomach, she did as well.

"You said you could feel her kick ya!" kiba asked excitedly.

"I have been for a while now Kiba."

Kiba laughed and felt his daughter kick. "I felt it!" he said excitedly. He then rubbed the stomach.

"You're going to have a great family! Watch! You have a great and beautiful mom! But if you get her good looks then I guess I'm in for a lot of trouble"

Maya just laughed. "You're going to be a great dad Kiba."

_9 months_

Kiba waited for sakura to come out and say 'the delivery went great.' He was nervous. Sakura then came out and the minute she said you can see her he ran in. he smiled as he saw his worn out wife and beautiful daughter in her hands.

Kiba smiled. "What is her name? Have you decided?"

"I was thinking Suzu" she said with a smile.

Kiba smiled to. "I like it"

Suddenly Momoko came running through the doors. "I came as fast as I could! I only took me 2 days to get here!" she said between breaths. Kiba laughed.

"Where are Gaara and Maemi?"

"They stayed in Suna. But Gaara said I could come down and see my little niece!" she said happily. She walked over to the bed and smiled. The baby opened her icy eyes and let out a small cry. Kiba then picked her up and smiled down at her.

"Hey there Suzu! Welcome to the world! I'm kiba and that's Maya! We are your parents. Over there is Momoko your Aunt. You have caused me a lot of pain these 9 months and now that you're here I just have to say that… it was defiantly all worth it"

Maya smiled at Kiba's words. She hoped she could be a good mom for her daughter. She hoped that she would grow up strong and beautiful.

Kiba was defiantly not wrong about the decision he made those few years ago.

Life was good.

_END_


End file.
